


Sam found his way home.

by Awkwardtwt, RumourOfCake



Series: Bibliothecary [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bibliothecary, Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Libraries, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake
Summary: Bad continues to ramble on about a great muffin recipe, not paying attention as Sam continuously asked about where on Earth this supposed Library was. Surely at this point, Bad would have given up on a library that- to the rest of the modern world- doesn't exist?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Sam found his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't that interesting but oh well, this is how Sam found the library which was through Bad. 
> 
> also i'm in writer's block rn and i haven't updated solivagant in two weeks but i swear if i don't finish tomorrow OTL

Sam nodded hesitantly as he listened to Bad as he rambled on about this great muffin recipe that he found a few days before, wondering where this conversation was leading. Bad was supposed to lead him to this unheard of library situated between the alleyways of the city, despite nothing being shown on the map when Sam searched it up. However, Bad had dissolved into yet another explanation on the theoretic of muffin baking as he wandered in and out several alleyways. 

“Where was it…” He heard Bad mumble, flitting between a couple buildings.

“Are you sure what you’re looking for is here, Bad?” He laughed nervously as Bad started to worry, leaning against a brick wall as he watched his friend dart from left to right in search. Looking up, presumably to glare at Sam, Bad gasped in surprise. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “Thanks for finding the door, it’s kind of hard to find it sometimes.”

“What are you-” Sam began, cutting himself off as he realised that the plain brick wall that he had been leaning on was now a simple door with bright fairy lights. “Bad-” He called out, concerned about the obvious magic that had just transpired. The other teen ignored him, bouncing straight through the doors with open arms. Nevertheless, Sam still hesitated as he decided whether or not to follow his friend.

“If I die, tell my momma I love her…” He mumbled to himself as he slowly tread into the library, not noticing as the entrance slowly faded to purple dust behind him.

“Welcome home, Bad!” A cheery yet familiar voice called out from Sam’s left, directed towards his friend. 

“Nice to be back, Karl.” Bad responded with an equally joyous tone, bee lining his way towards the shelf labelled ‘Popular releases’.

Sam raised his eyebrow in confusion, watching as Bad pulled out a black book lined with red accents as if it was second nature. In that time however, the librarian- Karl, was it?- departed from his station behind his desk and made his way over to shake Sam’s hand.

“Welcome home, Sam!” He greeted, similarly to how he said hello to Bad. “You here to check out a book?” 

“How do you— oh never mind.” Sam gave up midway through his sentence, already predicting that Karl would feign ignorance to the magic mis-happenings that Sam had experienced just seconds before. “What book would you recommend?” He decided to ask instead.

Without second thought, Karl rushed over to where Bad had gotten his book from and quickly skipped past the spines. Stopping on a green book lined with what seemed to be gold, Karl let out a soft “Aha!” and pulled it out. Reaching out to hand it to Sam, Karl claimed that it was a good read and that he would love it. A bold statement, but Sam decided from his personality to Bad’s trust that the funny magic man had good intentions.

Quickly finding the table where Bad had sat down, Sam sat down and pulled up the storybook to the table surface. In elegant gold cursive, there laid the title of the book. 

“Pandora’s Vault”

**Author's Note:**

> Bad is basically the reason that we have modern MCYT so he's an important member of the library. He practically lives at the library's café.


End file.
